Behind Dark Eyes
by Torfithiel
Summary: SongFic, com a música Behind Blue Eyes. Os pensamentos de Severus Snape, com menções de como ele se tornou um comensal. por enquanto está concluída, TALVEZ tenha continuação.Fic dedicada à minha querida amiga Dani pelo niver dela!


Severo Snape caminhava indeciso pelo corredor. O eco dos seus passos era o único som que se ouvia. A máscara de dureza que sempre conservara em seu rosto estava agora desfeita, e uma expressão que poucos acreditariam que veio dele, aparecia agora: Era tristeza. A mais profunda e dolorosa tristeza. Aqueles que sempre pensaram que o sarcasmo e o ódio eram as únicas expressões do mestre de Poções de Hogwarts, iriam surpreender-se. Mas não era o mestre de Poções que caminhava pelo corredor, era apenas Severo, um homem atormentado.

Alcançou a sala que queria e ao mesmo tempo não queria chegar. A sala onde estavam as suas fotografias, as suas lembranças. Não sabia ao certo porque estava lá novamente, seus pés simplesmente o levaram. Lembranças de um passado remoto voltavam à sua mente, um passado que queria esquecer, mas seu coração não deixava, com medo de esquecê-la. Ao tocar a maçaneta, seus tempos de escola voltaram como um raio. Lá estava ele novamente, o odiado Severo Snape, o _Ranhoso_, o sempre distante aluno da temível Sonserina, sempre tomado por mentiroso e insensível.

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be faded to telling only lies

Estava mais uma vez no seu quarto de solteiro, o quarto onde passara os melhores dias da sua vida, e os piores. Sentou-se na cama e olhou ao redor. Lembrou-se de quando tinha a recém saído de Hogwarts, seus sonhos, a esperança de uma vida cheia de poder ao lado de Voldemort. Já era um Comensal naquela época, e muitos crimes já havia cometido, mas nunca se sentiu culpado. Pode-se dizer que Snape era um pouco diferente dos outros Comensais da Morte, como os outros, achava que devia ter uma certa distinção entre os bruxos sangue-puro e os sangue-ruim, mas nunca fora a favor de assassinato. Refletindo sobre isso, foi fácil para Severo Snape perceber o verdadeiro motivo de ter se juntado aos Comensais, e foi a humilhação. Foram sete anos de verdadeira humilhação em Hogwarts, e ele queria vingar-se. Vingar-se dos sangue-ruim, vingar-se porque tivera uma infância problemática, vingar-se por ter sido sempre pré-julgado e exilado de todos.

_Chorus:_  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

De repente, lembrou-se dela. Ela sim era o verdadeiro motivo da sua desgraça, de toda a sua desgraça. Rachel. Mesmo agora o nome soava doce em seus lábios, mesmo depois de tudo o que ela havia feito, de tudo que ela destruiu, de toda a dor que ela lhe causou, mesmo agora, sentia um aperto no coração. Pela única vez na sua vida, entregara o seu coração a alguém, e ela aproveitou-se disso para humilha-lo. Mais do que isso, ela o desprezou. Quando o Severo de dezesseis anos pensou ter encontrado o amor da sua vida, e então percebeu que ela sempre o enganara, bem, foi aí que sua vida desmoronou.

No one knows what its like

To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain woe  
Can show through

Ah, os seus sonhos! De certa forma Severo sentia falta da sensação de poder que sentia ao lado de Voldemort. Apesar de saber que era errado e tudo, mesmo agora, fazendo parte da Ordem da Fênix e lutando contra seu antigo mestre, não sentia remorsos por nada que tinha feito, sentia até mesmo um certo orgulho. Todo o orgulho que a vingança pode trazer.

_Chorus:_  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Mas, afinal de contas, ele nada podia fazer agora. Sim toda a sua vida até alguns anos atrás tinha sido um verdadeiro inferno, mas não por sua culpa. No início de Hogwarts ele realmente tentou ser um pouco gentil, algo que devido a sua infância conturbada já tornava difícil, mesmo com o seu lado egoísta, afinal de contas ele foi escolhido para a Sonserina, realmente tentou formar amizades. Mas foi tudo arruinado.

No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one know how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies

_Chorus:_  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Então é isso? Ele seria para sempre o odiado Snape, ex-comensal, cruel e sem sentimentos. Ele pensou que ao menos Rachel entendia, pensou que ao menos ela percebia que ele tinha um espírito, uma certa vontade de ser como os outros, com amigos, popularidade. Por isso havia se juntado aos Comensais, para ser respeitado e temido. Não fora sua culpa, as circunstâncias e a sociedade fizeram com que ele tomasse o caminho que escolheu. Agora estava ali, no meio de fotografias, sentindo pena de si mesmo. Eles não o entendiam, Rachel, Dumbledore, ninguém, e nunca o entenderiam, porque nunca lhe deram uma chance.

No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes…

_N/A: Bem, é isso! O que acharam? Eu sei que não é A songfic, mas para primeira eu até achei que tava bom. Quando eu ouvi a música do Limp Bizik, senti vontade logo de escrever uma songfic, mas faltavam idéias, essa fic foi escrita com inspiração do memento, por isso eu espero que tenha ao menos ficado razoavelmente boa! Por favor, deixem comentários!!!!!!!!_

_Bjus, Torfithiel_


End file.
